


An Interesting Trip

by Fleure_DAutomne



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, It's not as easy as it's supposed to be, M/M, Soulmates AU, traduction française
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleure_DAutomne/pseuds/Fleure_DAutomne
Summary: Tout le monde naît avec les premiers mots de son âme sœur tatoués sur la peau, et même si ça devrait faciliter les choses, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas."Roy avait alternativement détesté et suivi sa marque comme un ligne de conduite. Colonel. Juste un seul mot, à l'arrière de son pied. Littéralement son talon d'Achille."





	An Interesting Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Interesting Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727768) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



Il avait fallu du temps pour comprendre comment pouvait fonctionner la marque d’âme sœur avec les téléphones. Avant cela, c’était juste les premiers mots que vous disait votre âme sœur. Mais avec l’arrivée des téléphones, il eut un vent de panique, les marques ne correspondant plus. C’est à ce moment-là que l’on découvrit l’importance de la proximité dans la création des marques. Deux âmes sœurs pouvaient se parler pendant des mois au téléphone, mais leurs marques représenteraient seulement les premiers mots qu’ils se diraient face à face. Durant les seize mois entre l’invention du téléphone et l’annonce de cette découverte, le taux de suicide dans le pays avait triplé.

 

\--

 

Edward n’accordait pas une très grande importance à sa marque. Sa mère lui avait dit qu’elle était à un endroit magnifique, et Ed supposait qu’il devait être heureux de ne pas l’avoir marqué en travers du visage comme Mrs. Jordan. Sa marque était verticale, ce qu’il trouvait un peu étrange, une lettre après l’autre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, depuis le haut de sa nuque jusqu’à son coccyx. _On dirait que tu as fait un voyage intéressant._ Les lettres étaient petites et nettes, et Mr. Rockbell blaguait sur le fait que cette écriture n’appartenait pas à un docteur.

 

Ed se moquait beaucoup de la marque de Winry, même si sa mère lui avait bien dit de ne pas le faire, mais c’était tellement facile. _Tu sens bon !_ C’était un signe pour qu’Ed se moque de son odeur, évidemment.

 

Al avait de grandes lettres rondes sur son biceps. _Je suis si heureuse que tu sois de retour._ Ed ne comprenait pas vraiment, ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être les premiers mots que l’on disait à quelqu’un. Maman disait qu’ils s’écriraient peut-être, ou se parleraient par téléphone. Mais Ed ne s’en inquiétait pas plus, cette personne semblait se préoccuper de son frère, c’était le plus important. Âme sœur ou pas, son père n’aimait clairement pas sa mère, sinon il serait avec eux. Les gens disaient qu’une âme sœur était une personne qui vous aimerait et resterait avec vous pour toujours, mais Ed n’avait qu’à regarder sa mère pour savoir que ce n’était pas le cas.

 

Si son père s’était préoccupé d’elle, de lui, ou d’Al, il serait avec eux. On ne quittait pas ceux qu’on aimait. Évidemment.

 

\--

 

Jean Havoc avait été inconfortable vis-à-vis de sa marque depuis sa puberté. Avant cela, il pensait qu’en grandissant, il finirait par aimer les garçons même si l’idée d’en embrasser un le dégoutait un peu. Mais les mots imprimés sur le dos de sa main étaient _Ce sera Monsieur pour vous._ Donc son âme sœur serait surement son supérieur, ou un connard (peut-être les deux), possiblement plus âgé, et c’était un homme.

 

Seulement, il avait quinze ans maintenant et essayait, il essayait vraiment, mais n’aimait pas les hommes. Sa mère n’arrêtait pas de lui dire que la sexualité pouvait changer, mais il avait beau essayé de regarder les autres garçons dans les vestiaires, mais il ne pensait pas qu’il aurait un jour ressentir du désir pour la gente masculine.

 

Il coucha avec Cody Felling à seize ans, et ce ne fut pas la pire expérience qu’il ait jamais eue. Ils avaient tous les deux eu un orgasme, et ça avait été juste un peu repoussant. Mais son père devait avoir raison quand il le traitait de romantique. Il ne voulait pas que coucher avec son âme sœur rentre dans la catégorie « juste un peu repoussant ». Son âme sœur méritait mieux que ça. Il méritait mieux que ça.

 

\--

 

 _Vous en voulez un morceau ?_ était une phrase beaucoup plus commune que ce qu’on aurait pu penser. Maes avait dix-neuf ans et il l’avait déjà entendu quelques fois, même si ce n’était jamais la première phrase qu’on lui ait dite. Ce n’était pas aussi horrible que pour les personnes qui avaient un _Bonjour_ , mais ça restait moyen. Il espérait honnêtement que quoi qu’il dise en premier, ce soit assez unique pour qu’il n’y ait aucune confusion.

 

Tout le monde connaissait une personne qui avait une salutation pour marque, et c’était terrible. Après ça, le pire était surement _Pardon_ , parce que l’on pouvait être certain d’entendre cette phrase une centaine de fois dans sa vie, de la part de quelqu’un qui vous bousculait, renversait vos affaires, et autres petits accidents qui pouvaient amener un étranger à vous dire comme premiers mots _Pardon_.

 

Roy n’arrêtait pas de lui dire que son âme sœur serait surement une prostituée qui essayerait de le faire passer une nuit avec elle, mais même si on n'avait pas exactement le choix, et sans vouloir insulter les prostituées, il avait quand même des doutes sur cette affirmation. Pas assez pour parier contre, car des choses plus étranges arrivaient, mais tout de même. Si l’âme sœur de n’importe qui devait être une prostituée, il aurait plutôt parié sur Roy.

 

Pas à cause de sa marque. En fait, Maes n’était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu’il fallait faire avec la marque de Roy.

 

\--

 

Roy avait alternativement détesté et suivi sa marque comme une ligne de conduite. _Colonel_. Juste un seul, à l’arrière de son pied. Littéralement son talon d’Achille. Il avait pensé à une centaine de raisons qui expliqueraient ce premier mot de la part de son âme sœur, mais la plus plausible était que ce serait une forme de salutation.

 

Ce n’était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il avait rejoint l’armée, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu’elle avait joué un rôle important dans sa décision. Il serait colonel, probablement, quand il rencontrera son âme sœur. Cela l’empêchait de dormir certaines nuits, car il connaissait des colonels qui avaient déjà la cinquantaine, et il ne voulait pas attendre aussi longtemps. Il était égoïste et exigeant, il ne voulait pas être un vieil homme au moment de rencontrer l’amour de sa vie. Donc à dix-huit ans il devient alchimiste d’État, le plus jeune de l’histoire, et partit à la guerre.

 

Il détesta son âme sœur anonyme pendant un long moment. C’était injuste, mais il apprit vite que rien n’était juste dans ce monde. Donc, rempli d’amertume et de honte, et désespérément seul, il détesta son âme sœur qui l’avait placé là. Il était à la fois une armée, une guillotine et un four crématoire. Il vivait avec l’odeur de chair brulée qui lui collerait à la peau pour le restant de sa vie, peu importe sa durée.

 

\--

 

Quand la main de Riza tremblait et lui faisait rater son tir, quand son père était trop exigent, trop bruyant, trop en colère, elle se raccrochait aux mots inscrits au bas de ses côtes. _Mam’zelle, ça, c’était un putain de bon tir_. Son père avait tord, sa mère avait tord, ses amis avaient tord. Les hommes n’allaient pas être effrayés par elle, ils n’allaient pas la trouver peu féminine ou indésirable. Ou peut-être que si, mais Riza s’en fichait. Car la première, la toute première chose que son âme sœur saura d’elle, c'était à quel point elle était habile et compétente.

 

Elle avait vingt-et-un ans, son arme levée et en position de combat. Elle touchait sa cible, à chaque fois au même endroit. Elle avait du public, elle avait toujours du public, même dans l’armée elle restait la meilleure. Riza relaxa ses épaules et baissa son arme. Elle se tourna vers la droite et son regard attrapa celui d’un homme de sa taille, les cheveux noirs et les yeux sombres, et pendant un moment elle eut du mal à respirer. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à son insigne et lui lança un salut de rigueur. « Lieutenant-Colonel. »

 

Il ne lui sourit pas, mais elle le ressentit comme tel, et elle retient son souffle. « C’était une excellente démonstration de vos capacités. »

 

Elle relâcha sa respiration. C’était presque ça, mais pas tout-à-fait. « Merci, monsieur. »

 

« Pourrais-je vous emprunter un moment ? »

 

Après Ishbal, et la joue toujours endolorie du coup de poing de Maes, il décida de l’utiliser comme guide. Le système était corrompu, il était corrompu. Mais il allait changer tout ça, le mot sur son talon était la preuve qu’il aurait assez de pouvoir pour changer ça. Il devait faire en sorte que tout change. Comment pourrait-il regarder son âme sœur dans les yeux alors qu’elle ne pourrait trouver que la mort et le feu dans les siens ? Il était sale, entaché et brisé. Il était désormais reconnaissant, en quelque sorte, de la garantie d’avoir quelques années avant de rencontrer la personne qui portait ses mots sur sa peau. Peut-être que d’ici à ce qu’il devienne colonel, il méritera son âme sœur.

 

« Bien sûr, monsieur. »

 

Roy Mustang n’était pas son âme sœur, mais il changea sa vie à tout jamais.

 

\--

 

Maes avait vingt-et-un ans, son meilleur ami était au beau milieu d’une guerre, et lui restait là. Il n’aurait pas dû se sentir coupable, il savait que même s’il avait trouvé un moyen d’être avec Roy, ce dernier l’aurait renvoyé à la seconde où il aurait mis les pieds là-bas. C’était difficile pourtant, de sourire tous les jours et de faire son putain de travail tout en sachant que son meilleur ami était en train de dépérir. Cela le stressait, et en venait à être cassant avec ceux qu’il côtoyait. Cela le transformait en quelqu’un qu’il n’aimait pas, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir y faire grand-chose avant que Roy ne soit revenu sain et sauf sur le sol Amestrien.

 

Il marchait dans la rue, la tête basse et les pensées tournées vers Ishbal quand il rentra dans quelqu’un. Elle trébucha et laissa tomber le plat qu’elle tenait dans ses mains. Il vit la tarte aux pommes détruite avant de voir son visage, et il releva la tête pour lâcher un « Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé pour votre tarte ! »

 

Elle avait les cheveux courts et le visage rond, et c'était la plus belle personne qu’il ait jamais vue. Elle regarda la tarte et lui sourit, « Vous en voulez un morceau ? Je suis presque sûr qu’on peut toujours en sauver une partie, la plupart sont restés sur le plat. »

 

Maes la fixa, bouche bée, espérant et souhaitant que ce soit elle, mais il ne savait pas comment demander sans passer pour un connard. Il n’en eut pas besoin pourtant, car son sourire s’agrandit, et elle releva sa manche droite. Juste là, de son poignet à son coude était marqué avec son écriture : _Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé pour votre tarte !_

« Je m’appelle Gracia, » dit-elle, adorable, parfaite et sans se préoccuper du fait que son âme sœur ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que la regarder en ayant l’air d’un poisson hors de l’eau.

 

Il dut déglutir deux fois avant de pouvoir prononcé, « Je m’appelle Maes. »

 

Elle se pencha, « Sérieusement, je pense vraiment que l’on faire quelque chose avec ça. Ma tarte aux pommes est vraiment bonne, donc — ».

 

Il se baissa à ses côtés, essayant de l’aider, et il cogna leurs têtes. Il rougit furieusement, et c’était la pire première impression au monde. « Je suis désolé, vous allez bien ? »

 

Gracia leva les yeux vers lui, et elle eut un grand éclat de rire, et son rire était magnifique. Maes sourit, parce qu’apparemment il n’avait pas tout ruiné. « Tu es toujours comme ça ? »

 

Il pensa à mentir — il était plutôt bon pour ça — mais ça ne lui semble pas une très bonne base pour commencer une relation solide. « Oui. »

 

« Bien, » elle lui fit un clin d’œil et lui tendit le plat, « Tarte ? »

 

Cette nuit, il serra son stylo trop fort, la feuille de papier blanche devant lui, et il effleura l’idée de ne rie dire à Roy. Le bonheur qui lui serrait la poitrine lui semblait une trahison à l’égard de Roy, qui vivait littéralement un enfer. Peut-être que cela remonterait le moral de Roy que de savoir que son ami avait trouvé son âme sœur. Ou cela lui rappellerait juste des pattes de mouche qui formaient le mot Colonel au bas de sa cheville. De toute façon, quand Roy rentrerait et réaliserait que Maes ne lui avait rien dit au moment où c’était arrivé, il le tuerait. Donc Maes n’avait pas vraiment le choix, et il commença à écrire.

 

(Quand Roy rentrerait.)

 

\--

 

Le tatouage de Flamel d’Al était placé à l’endroit où se tenait auparavant sa marque, et cela rendait Ed malade. Il avait désormais l’impression que les mots le long de sa colonne se moquaient de lui : _on dirait que tu as fait un voyage intéressant_. Ouais, intéressant, on pouvait dire ça. Il avait fait face à la Vérité, et cette dernière avait regardé au fond de lui et quand elle lui avait demandé « Que vaut ton frère pour toi », il avait répondu « Tout », et elle lui avait pris un bras. Pas qu’Ed n’en soit pas satisfait, même si apprendre à se servir de ses nouveaux membres mécaniques l’énervait.

 

Ils n’avaient pas voulu se sacrifier pour ramener leur mère. Ce n’était pas le but, ce n’était pas ce qu’ils avaient essayé de faire, mais c’est ce que la Porte avait fait. Ed aurait tout donné pour Al, il aurait soulevé des montagnes. Il aurait pu commencer une guerre pour son frère, et la Porte lui avait pris son bras.

 

C’est à ce moment-là qu’il avait compris que l’échange équivalent n’était pas toujours d’ordre scientifique, qu’il pouvait être subjectif. Six grammes de quelque chose ne valaient pas forcément une demi douzaine de quelque chose d’autre. Il n’avait pas le cœur d’annoncer à Al que les fondations mêmes de leur vie étaient un mensonge.

 

Leur professeur devait le savoir. Elle avait ouvert la Porte, et découvert que les nombres ne signifiaient rien pour les morts.

 

Il aurait aimé qu’elle leur dise. Il était sûr qu’elle avait essayé.

 

\--

 

Ils se faisaient tirer dessus, bien sûr qu’ils allaient se faire tirer dessus, parce que Roy était stupide. Juste la patrouille habituelle dans le sud, qu’est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer, Hawkeye ?

 

Tout, pensa Riza, alors qu’une spirale de flammes terrassait trois ennemis. Quatre de plus tombèrent sous ses balles, mais le dernier fut abattu par un soldat qui jaillit dans la mêlée pour lui trancher la gorge d’un seul mouvement. Roy et Riza clignèrent des yeux devant le jeune homme blond qui essayait son couteau sur son pantalon. C’était un sergent et il garda sa clope au coin des lèvres quand il dit, « J’avais l’impression que vous aviez besoin d’un peu d’aide. » Ses yeux se posèrent sur Riza. Ils étaient d’un bleu sombre et ses lèvres étaient gercées, il ressemblait à la plupart des garçons qui l’avait repoussée toute sa vie, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’adresse à elle, « Mam’zelle, ça c’était un putain de bon tir. »

 

Riza ne fit aucun mouvement, ne dit rien, elle fixa juste le sergent, dont le sourire commençait à s’estomper. Finalement, elle laissa échapper « Ce sera Monsieur pour vous. »

 

La mâchoire du sergent lâcha d’un coup, et sa cigarette tomba au sol. Il recula d’un pas, la main tendue, et elle pensa en premier lieu qu’il voulait la toucher, mais elle vit ensuite la ligne noire, dans son écriture, sur le dos de sa main. Elle l’attrapa et le tira vers elle pour mieux voir. Sa peau était rugueuse, et il avait des tâches de nicotine sur le bout des doigts. Il n’était pas réellement ce qu’elle attendait, mais elle supposait qu’il ferait l’affaire.

 

Riza n’avait pas réalisé qu’elle avait dit cela à voix haute avant qu’il n’éclate de rire. « Je suis juste soulagé que tu ne sois pas un homme » dit-il joyeusement, « j’ai vraiment essayé d’aimer les mecs, mais ça ne collait pas. »

 

« Vous avez vraiment essayé ? » demanda Roy, moqueur, et son âme sœur rougit furieusement. Elle essaya de ne pas rire, mais elle en avait envie, donc cela ne changea rien.

 

\--

 

« On dirait que tu as fait un voyage intéressant. »

 

Al resta obstinément derrière lui, et Edward cligna des yeux, il se sentit idiot et lourd pendant un instant, avant de lancer un salut sec. Il était intelligent, un génie, il avait douze ans et sa vie ne lui appartenait plus, et ne lui appartiendrait pas tant qu’il n’aurait pas ramené son petit frère dans son corps. Ce n’était pas le moment. Il dit donc, « Colonel, » s’arrêta, et attendit.

 

Mustang ne réagit pas, continuant à parler de dieu seul sait quoi, et Edward ferma les yeux, parce que ça lui faisait presque aussi mal que quand il avait perdu sa jambe.

 

Plus tard cette nuit, Ed était allongé sur son matelas et fixait le plafond. Il pouvait sentir le regard d’Alphonse sur lui, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. « Grand Frère… »

 

« Al, non, » soupira-t-il, « Je ne dirais rien, okay ? Nous avons d’autres choses à faire. » Alphonse avait toujours été le plus romantique des deux, celui qui croyait aux marques d’une façon qu’Ed ne comprenait pas. L’armure grinça et gémis alors qu’Al changea de position. Ed se tourna sur le côté pour essayer de dormir.

 

Il ne s’était jamais vraiment questionné sur l’identité de son âme sœur, ne s’était jamais inquiété de son genre ou son apparence. Mais quelque part, il se disait qu’il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer que ce serait le colonel Roy Mustang.

 

\--

 

Nina était morte, et Mustang semblait inébranlable et dure, alors qu’Ed aurait eu besoin d’un peu de douceur. Edward lui lança un regard noir, les poings serrés, et pensa, l’esprit embrouillé par la colère, _c’est **ça** , mon âme sœur _?

 

Il y repensa beaucoup durant les années qui suivirent. Il y repensa en colère, durant les moments de détresse, de honte, de désespoir. Il regardait Mustang et voyait toutes les choses négatives qu’il n’avait jamais pensé à propos des âmes sœurs devenir réalité, il voyait Mustang comme la preuve que les marques n’étaient que des conneries.

 

Peut-être que Mustang était sa punition. Ce que l’univers réservait à ceux qui tentaient de voler trop près du soleil, il prenait le type d’âme sœur qui permettrait à cette personne d’être heureuse et de se sentir aimée, et lui donnait l’exact opposé.

 

Il ne pouvait rien y faire — ils avaient déjà échangé leurs premiers mots, et Mustang ne le savait toujours pas. Edward n’aurait jamais à lui dire, une fois qu’il aurait récupéré le corps de son frère et quitter cette fiche armée, il ne verrait jamais plus Mustang. Il n’aurait plus jamais à regarder son visage stupide, ou à écouter l’un de ses discours débile, ou son complexe divin absolument ridicule, ou son alchimie des flammes merdique –

 

Il enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et essaya de ne pas être malade. Mustang était sa punition, et c’était ce qu’il méritait pour ce qu’il avait fait, le fait d’avoir ou pas son âme sœur était deux options terribles.

 

\--

 

Edward avait quinze ans, et Mustang était toujours aussi exaspérant. Mais alors qu’il se tenait sur ce terrain, avec le soleil déclinant et les yeux sombres de Mustang remplis de douleur, Ed sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

 

Mustang savait ce qu’était un sacrifice. Il connaissait la peur, le regret et les dettes si larges qu’elles étaient impossibles à repayer. Il encaissa cet enterrement et marchait la tête haute, il n’était pas brisé sous le poids des évènements comme Ed. Et malgré la douleur clairement visible que cela lui causa, Mustang lui parla de Marco.

 

Le cœur d’Edward se brisa et repartit, et ce fut encore pire qu’avant.

 

\--

 

Mustang ne sortait pas avec des hommes. C’était quelque chose qu’Ed avait remarqué, mais il ne s’y était pas attardé. Au début, car Ed ne voulait pas clamer le plus vieux comme sien, donc ça n’avait aucune importance, et ensuite, car il n’y avait rien qu’Ed puisse faire à ce propos. Soit Mustang était attiré par la gente masculine, soit il ne l’était pas, et il ne pourrait rien y faire.

 

Il n’avait jamais espéré en vain — comment aurait-il pu, il était à peine deux tiers d’une personne, du métal froid sur du tissu cicatriciel. Certains jours, il avait l’impression d’avoir plus de cicatrices que de peau normale. Sa vie était dangereuse, et il devait s’occuper de son petit frère, il ne pouvait pas mourir et le laisser derrière. Donc il s’entrainait jusqu’à l’épuisement, mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu’il n’était pas entièrement humain, qu’il était une sorte de monstre estropié.

 

Il fit cependant une concession, même s’il essayait de ne pas y penser. Mustang aimait les cheveux longs. Certes, il aimait les cheveux longs chez une femme, mais Ed ne pouvait rien faire pour ça. Au début, il ne se les coupait pas, car cela l’ennuyait de devoir aller chez le coiffeur régulièrement, mais il avait désormais une autre raison. Il le gardait donc au milieu du dos, mais les attachait en une petite tresse, parce qu’il n’était pas une fille, merde. Il se les coupait tous les mois avec son automail pour éviter que les pointes ne s’effilochent, et c'était bien là le seule vanité qu'il s'autorisait.

 

Il était dans le bureau de Mustang pour lui rendre son rapport — ce qui consistait la majeure partie du temps à Ed lançant des regards noirs à un Mustang qui critiquait tout ce qui trouvait dans ledit rapport — quand son élastique le lâcha.

 

« Ah, merde, » fit Ed, interrompant Mustang dans sa longue énumération de tous les dommages qu’il avait causé. Il avait tout réparé, donc il était sur que le plus vieux parlait uniquement pour le plaisir d’écouter sa propre voix. Ed rabattit sa tresse sur son épaule et attrapa l’élastique. Sa tresse était désormais foutue, il secoua donc la tête en soupirant.

 

« Fullmetal ? » la voix colonel avait un ton bizarre qu’Ed n’arrivait pas à identifier.

 

Ed cligna des yeux et releva la tête, ses cheveux libres se dispersant sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Il leva l’élastique. « C’est cassé. Vous n’en auriez pas un de rechange ? »

 

« Si j’en ai un de rechange ? »

 

« Ouais, » Ed secoua la tête, « Je suis un alchimiste, c’est vrai. Merde, je suis con. J’ai besoin de dormir. » Il joignit ses mains et quand il les rouvrit, l’élastique était de nouveau comme neuf. Il essaya de rassembler ses cheveux, mais ce mouvement tira sur sa cote blessée, et il siffla entre ses dents tout en laissant retomber son bras.

 

« Tu es blessé ? » demanda Mustang en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Il secoua la tête, « Nan, pas vraiment. »

 

« Pas vraiment, » répéta l’autre, un sourcil toujours haussé.

 

« Rien de grave, peut-être une côte fêlée ou un truc dans le genre. Peu importe. Continuez votre monologue, je suis fatigué. »

 

« Tu as besoin d’aide avec tes cheveux ? »

 

Ed déglutit, « Non, ça ira. Al pourra me les rattacher quand je rentrerais. »

 

« Ca fait bizarre de te voir les cheveux détachés, » Mustang se plaça derrière lui et fit passer sa main dans les cheveux du blond. « C’est comme si je te voyais nu. »

 

« Vous êtes putain de bizarre, Colonel, » marmonna Ed, mais il se laissa faire ; il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Ils ne dirent plus rien, Mustang tressant ses cheveux, ses mouvements fermes et surs. Il prenait bien plus de temps que nécessaire pour faire une tresse selon Ed, mais il n’osa rien dire de peur que l’autre ne s’arrête. La chaleur qui provenait de Mustang était presque suffisante pour qu’Ed n’ait envie que de laisser tomber dans ses bras pour y dormir. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne méritait même pas ce genre de petits plaisirs. Donc quand Mustang eu finit d’enrouler l’élastique à la fin de sa tresse, il se décala. « Merci. »

 

Mustang ne le regardait pas, il regardait par dessus son épaule, et habituellement cela aurait énervé Ed, mais là il se sentait — instable. Fragile d’une manière qu’il n’avait plus vécue depuis longtemps, et il avait peur que si Mustang posait les yeux sur lui il ne se brise.

 

« Tu peux sortir, Fullmetal. Va te reposer. »

 

Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais — pas aujourd’hui. À la place, il offrit un salut règlementaire avant de tourner les talons. « Monsieur. »

 

Il retourna la question dans sa tête toute la nuit, et Ed pensa que peut-être il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux, entre lui et Roy. Peut-être, si Ed était vraiment, vraiment chanceux, il pourrait au moins donner une chance à Roy, avec lui, pour un moment.

 

Mais Alphonse était plus important. Alphonse était toujours plus important.

 

\--

 

Roy passa son trentième anniversaire pieds nus devant sa cheminée avec une bouteille de whisky à ses côtés. Il croisa les jambes, sa cheville se plaçant au niveau de son genou. La lumière du feu dansait sur sa peau, donnant l’impression que sa marque bougeait. _Colonel_ , dans une écriture serrée et carrée. Il frotta les lettres avec son pouce, plein de doutes, seul et perdu.

 

Son meilleur ami était mort, c’était injuste. Il savait qu’il aurait déjà dû connaître cette leçon depuis le temps, mais à chaque fois la cruauté de ce monde le frappait en pleine face. Comme quand, pour ses trente ans, la seule personne qui le connaissait vraiment était six pieds sous terre. Il soupira et prit une gorgée de whiskey, trouvant une sorte de réconfort dans la brulure que lui provoqua la boisson en descendant dans sa gorge. Il était encore jeune, il savait qu’il était encore jeune, et qu’il trouverait son âme sœur s’il était patient. Éventuellement.

 

Ou pas. Un mot, si ambigu qu’il l’avait déjà entendu des centaines de fois. Il ne saurait jamais qui était son âme sœur dans ces conditions, tout reposait sur l’autre, et les mots qu’il lui dirait. Peut-être était-ce sans espoir, que ses premiers mots étaient quelque chose de banal, comme Monsieur, ou Madame, et qu’il ne le saurait jamais. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. Vouloir son âme sœur juste à cause de la solitude était égoïste, il le savait. Tous ses éventuels partenaires deviendraient automatiquement une cible, auraient leur vie en danger juste parce qu’il serait proche de lui. C’était pour le mieux. La personne qui se promenait avec ses mots sur la peau ne savait pas à quel point il était dangereux, et ce qu’être avec lui signifierait. Ce qu’elle aurait à sacrifier, et le peut qu’elle recevrait en retour.

 

Roy prit une autre gorgée de whiskey. Il fit tourner la bouteille à la lumière, et l’ambre doré lui rappela les yeux d’Edward. Edward. Ce serait l’avantage d’avoir son âme sœur, il pourrait arrêter de penser à un ado de seize ans d’une manière qui lui ferait risquer la prison si ça se savait. Ou peut-être que ça ne changerait rien, ne serait-ce pas absolument horrible de rejeter on âme sœur avec un : désolé, ce n’est as ta faute, c’est juste que j’aime mon subordonné mineur.

 

Il se demanda à quoi ressemblait la marque d’Ed, si elle était sur l’un des membres qu’il avait perdus. Il espérait que non, cette nuit lui avait déjà tellement pris, il espérait que cela n’en fasse pas partie. Edward était fort, merveilleux et si intelligent. La personne la plus intelligente que Roy ait jamais rencontrée, l’apogée du génie alchimique.

 

L’alchimie n’était pas qu’une histoire d’énergie et de symboles. C’était — des connaissances, des intentions. Le premier cercle était toujours le plus compliqué, tous les symboles et toutes les équations inscrites, pour que l’étudiant ne soit plus qu’à se concentrer sur l’activation du cercle. Mais ça ne durait pas, il fallait environ une heure pour dessiner un cercle complet pour un simple changement d’état. Plus on avait de contrôle et de connaissances, plus simple était le cercle, et il pouvait être utilisé pour plus de réactions. Celui de Roy ne servait qu’à créer du feu. La difficulté résidait dans la manière de diriger ce feu, la température et la densité de l’oxygène. C’était tout ce qu’il modifiait, avec à chaque fois une réaction alchimique différente, selon la situation. Pour cela, on l’appelait, à raison, un génie.

 

Et puis il y avait Edward. Il faisait tout dans sa tête, toutes les équivalences, les équations et les symboles, et en une poignée de seconde, il arrivait à faire ce qui prenait des heures à tous les autres. Tous les usages de l’alchimie d’Ed étaient différents, donc c’était à chaque fois des cercles différents. C’était complètement fou. La plupart des alchimistes passaient leurs vies à apprendre à maîtriser à la perfection un seul élément, un seul type de réaction. Et puis il y avait Ed. Donnez-lui cinq minutes et un morceau de papier, et arrivait à utiliser l’alchimie pour faire n’importe quoi.

 

Enfin. Presque n’importe quoi.

 

\--

 

Alphonse n’avait rien dit quand ils étaient enfants, justement car ils étaient enfants et que dans tous les cas rien ne se serait passé. Mais son frère avait maintenant seize ans, et Alphonse ne voulait pas qu’Ed l’attende. Il connaissait ses propres mots — et le fait qu’il n’ait pas de corps l’empêcherait peut-être d’être avec son âme sœur, mais pas de la trouver. Il avait toujours son âme, grâce à son frère, et c’était le plus important. Il souhaitait donc qu’Ed arrête de se faire du mal.

 

Il n’était peut-être pas le plus grand fan du colonel, mais c’était l’âme sœur de son frère, ce qui faisait de lui une partie de la famille, qu’Ed le reconnaisse ou non. Et son frère aimait le colonel. Parfois, Al aurait préféré que l’âme sœur de son frère soit quelqu’un de simple, comme Winry. Ou non, pas Winry, ils se seraient étripés s’ils avaient essayé de s’aimer comme ça. Mais quelqu’un qui ne rendait pas son frère furieux et dépressif comme le colonel le faisait.

 

Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Ed et le colonel étaient coincés ensemble, et Alphonse pensait même qu’ils pourraient être heureux ensemble, s’ils essayaient.

 

\--

 

Roy tendit sa main pour qu’Ed la serre, terrifié de laisser le jeune homme partir et terrifié de la tâche qu’il aurait à accomplir, mais déterminé à ne pas le montrer. Edward ne la saisit pas, et demanda, « Qu’est-ce que vous pensez de votre âme sœur ? »

 

Roy baissa lentement sa main, ce n’était déjà pas une conversation qu’il voulait avoir avec Ed, et certainement pas maintenant. Mais ça pourrait être tout ce qu’ils auraient. « Je pense que qui que ce soit, elle devrait continuer à rester loin de moi, ou elle risquerait de se faire tuer par ma faute. Ou pire. »

 

Ed le fixa, de ses grands yeux d’or liquide, et Roy n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il pouvait bien penser ou vouloir. Mais ensuite, Ed releva sa chemise et s’était tourné, et Roy fut déconcerté un instant avant de fixer son regard sur la colonne vertébrale de son vis-à-vis. Son écriture, à la verticale sur le dos d’Ed, épelant : _On dirait que tu as fait un voyage intéressant_. Il se rappelait avoir prononcé ces mots, en regardant l’enfant qui avait sauvé tous les passagers, avec émerveillement, incrédulité et beaucoup d’amusement. Edward avait levé les yeux vers lui, petit et effrayé, avant de laisser sortir un _Colonel_.

 

« Tu l’as fait exprès, » dit-il, et Ed laissa retomber sa chemise et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Tu as dit quelque chose que je ne reconnaîtrais pas exprès. » Puis, « C’est pour ça que tu ne me citais pas dans tes rapports ? Pour que je ne puisse pas reconnaître ton écriture ? »

 

Ed déglutit, « Ouais, c’est ça. »

 

Roy prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête, étourdit par le choc, mais aussi par l’injustice qu’il subissait, son âme sœur étant si merveilleuse et brillante, si _Ed_ , mais il ne voulait pas de lui. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Edward, vraiment. Il avait presque deux fois son âge, et son âme devait être noire au vu de tous ses péchés.

 

« Non ! » Roy releva les yeux et rougit, il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il avait dit tout cela à voix haute, et il ne l’avait pas voulu non plus. Edward prit ses mains, et Roy cligna des yeux. Il serra les doigts de Roy dans les siens, presque trop fort, et dit, « Non, ce n’était pas de ta faute. Je veux dire, si, parfois, parce que tu peux être un vrai enfoiré quand tu veux, mais c’était de ma faute, okay ? C’était toujours à cause de moi. J’avais des responsabilités — j’en ai toujours. Je suis désolé. Je n’y pensais pas, et maintenant tu sais, mais je dois y aller, okay ? Je dois partir, c’est important. Tu as toi-même des trucs importants à faire, et — oh, merde, juste — » Ed le tira vers lui et l’instant d’après ils s’embrassaient. Roy enroula ses bras autour de l’autre, et même s’il sentait plus les dents que la langue d’Ed, cela restait le meilleur baiser qu’il ait jamais eu.

 

Il se termina trop vite, avec Ed qui se sépara de lui pour courir vers son frère. Roy se resta en place, se tenant là comme un idiot quand Ed lui cria par dessus son épaule, « Je reviendrais ! C’est promis ! »

 

Roy entra lentement dans la voiture. Riza lui jeta un coup d’œil, et demanda prudemment, « Vous allez bien ? »

 

« Je survivrai, » et il le ferait, il survivrait, parce que si Ed et lui arrivait tous les deux à survivre, ils auraient une chance. Si l’univers lui donnait encore une chance de tenir son âme sœur dans ses bras, il pourrait faire face à n’importe quoi.

 

\--

 

Alphonse n’avait jamais été aussi énervé contre son frère de toute sa vie. Comment avait-il osé l’abandonner ? Il aurait préféré vivre toute sa vie dans son armure que sans son frère, et Ed le savait. Il devait l’avoir su, sauf qu’Alphonse était la, son corps entier et intact, et aucun signe de son frère. Et bien, si son frère pensait avoir le dernier mot avec ça, il se trompait, parce qu’Al allait tout faire pour faire revenir son frère, même si cela devait être la dernière chose qu’il ferait.

 

Il était toujours en colère quand Winry arriva dans sa chambre d’hôpital et se jeta dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte, et fut instantanément assailli par l’odeur de lavande et d’huile de moteur, et le fait d’avoir de nouveau ses cinq sens était étrange. « Tu sens bon ! »

 

Elle le sera encore avant de se reculer et de s’écrier, « Je suis si heureuse que tu sois de retour ! »

 

Ils réalisèrent en même temps ce qu’ils venaient de dire. « Oh merde, » souffla Al.

 

« Oh mon dieu, » Winry cligna des yeux, attrapa et tordit son bras pour voir ses mots sur le bras d’Al. Et c’était bien ses mots, dans son écriture, sa vraie écriture, pas les gribouillis d’enfant qu’elle faisait encore la dernière fois qu’Al avait encore son corps. « Je ne pense pas que les marques soient censées fonctionner de cette manière. »

 

« Si on prend en compte que je suis le seul cas connu d’âme emprisonnée dans un objet avant d’être réintégrée à son corps, il n’y a pas vraiment d’autre moyen de vérifier, » dit-il, et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d’embrasser son épaule. « Ed ne va pas nous lâcher avec ça. »

 

Leur joie passagère s’estompa, effacée par une absence dans la pièce. Edward aurait dû être là, avec eux, il aurait du se tenir auprès de son frère et se cacher de Winry, mais à la place il était dieu seul sait où, et Al qui n’avait jamais été séparé de son frère auparavant, n’en était que plus malheureux. «On va le ramener », dit Winry avec conviction.

 

« Ouais, » Al couvrit ses mains avec les siennes, et il ressentait tellement de choses qu’il ne savait pas s’il voulait rire ou pleurer. « On va le faire. »

 

\--

 

Contrairement aux autres, Riza avait compris. Ils avaient essayé de lui parler, de le faire rentrer chez lui, de retourner au bureau à Central, mais il ne pouvait pas. Riza ne dit rien, mais même si elle le comprenait, cela ne vouait pas dire qu’elle l’approuvait. La seule chose qu’elle lui dit avant de partir fut : « Il ne voudrait pas que vous vous comportiez comme cela. Il voudrait que vous passiez à autre chose, que vous continuiez à vivre. »

 

Elle avait probablement raison, mais Roy se fichait royalement de ce qu’Ed aurait voulu. Il était mort, et les morts n’avaient pas à dicter la façon de vivre des vivants. Son meilleur ami était mort, son âme sœur était morte, et aucun des deux n’aurait voulu qu’il passe son temps à se morfondre dans le froid.

 

Il s’en fichait. Il ne se préoccupait plus de rien. Il se tenait dans le froid et la neige, et attendait de ne plus sentir ses membres. Il ferait n’importe quoi pour ne plus rien ressentir le pic glacé de solitude et d’anxiété là où se trouvait avant son cœur.

 

Il allait devoir vivre avec cette douleur. C’était sa punition pour tout ce qu’il avait fait, et il vivrait avec.

 

\--

 

Ils n’avaient pas de marque d’âme sœur dans ce monde. Ed n’avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait signifier, et il n’aurait honnêtement pas su dire si c’était mieux ou pas. Ce monde miroir avait les mêmes personnes qui vivaient des vies différentes, mais le fait est qu’il avait vu Pas-Maes fleureter avec Pas-Gracia, et Pas-Havoc marcher main dans la main avec Pas-Hawkeye, donc les âmes sœurs existaient toujours. C’est juste que vous ne saviez pas qui elles étaient, et parfois Ed pensait que cela rendait les choses un peu plus authentiques. Certaines personnes prétendaient que les marques forçaient les âmes sœurs à tomber amoureuses, mais Ed était sûr qu’il ne vivait entouré de personne qui lui prouvait qu’elles ne servaient qu’à orienter les gens dans la bonne direction.

 

Il pensait beaucoup à Roy, ainsi qu’à Alphonse. À Roy plus qu’à son frère, car il savait ce dernier entier et en sécurité. Si ce n’avait été que pour Al, Ed aurait peut-être pu rester dans ce monde. L’alchimie lui manquait bien plus que ses membres lui avaient manqué, mais les sciences de ce monde étaient aussi très intéressantes. La mécanique était très avancée sur certains plans, et totalement à la traine sur d’autres. Winry aurait adoré cet endroit. Il y avait même un Pas-Roy ici. Il ne faisait pas partie de l’armée néanmoins, c’était un poète qui détestait la violence.

 

Ed n’était pas sûr de comment faire pour rentrer, il ne savait pas quel serait le prix à payer, ce qu’il aurait à sacrifier pour retourner à Amestris. Mais il avait fait une promesse à Roy, et il n’avait jamais brisé une promesse avant. Il n’allait pas commencer avec celle-là. Donc il commença ses recherches sur les fusées et les machines, et sur les compositions chimiques. Quand il était trop fatigué et que tous ses diagrammes commençaient à se mélanger dans sa tête, il pensait aux lèvres de Roy jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à se concentrer de nouveau.

 

Son âme sœur l’attendait, et même si la Porte lui avait pris beaucoup, elle ne lui prendrait pas ça.

\--

 

Roy ne doutera plus jamais des frères Elric, parce qu’Ed se tenait devant lui en face de lui. Il était plus grand et plus vieux, habillé d’un costume brun, et sa mâchoire était plus carrée, mais c’était indubitablement Edward.

 

Le portail vers l’autre monde et ses étranges bombes avaient disparu, et Ed était ici. Alphonse était rayonnant, derrière son frère, le bras autour de la taille de Winry, mais la seule chose sur laquelle Roy pouvait se concentrer était les cheveux d’Ed, qui avait toujours la même teinte que quatre ans plus tôt. Roy s’éclaircit la voix, « On dirait que tu as fait un voyage intéressant. »

 

« Colonel, » répondit Ed, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

 

« C’est Lieutenant-Général maintenant, en fait. » Roy n’arrivait pas à bouger, il ne pouvait pas s’y résoudre, de peur que s’il avançait d’un pas, il ne découvre que tout ceci n’était qu’un rêve particulièrement cruel. S’il se réveillait dans ce terrain vague glacial, sans Edward, il pourrait bien se tuer.

 

Ed avança d’un pas, un grand sourire sur son visage, et quand il posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Roy, ce dernier eut du mal à respirer pendant un instant. Il pouvait sentir Ed, chaud et vivant auprès de lui. «C’est comme ça ? » demanda le blond, une lueur d’amusement dans ses merveilleux yeux.

 

Roy plaça très, très délicatement ses mains par dessus celles d’Ed, et demanda «Tu vas rester ? Avec moi ?»

 

Ed reprit un visage sérieux, et acquiesça. «Ouais, » souffla-t-il, et il se redressa « Je ne te quitterais plus. Je te le promets. »

 

Roy l’embrassa, il savait que s’il n’embrassait pas Ed il en mourrait. Il pouvait entendre son équipe, Alphonse et Winry laisser éclater leur joie, mas tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur Ed, sur son âme sœur bien vivante dans ses bras.

 

Ça avait valu le coup d’attendre.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : J'ai écrit ça d'un coup en une journée. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.  
> N'hésitez pas à me suivre/harceler sur : shanastoryteller.tumblr.com  
> Not de la traductrice : Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié cotre lecture.  
> C'est la première traduction que je publie, mais j'ai déjà prévue de traduire d'autre histoire de cette auteur, toujours dans le fandom FMA.  
> N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil au compte de l'auteur, à laisser une review ou que sais-je.  
> Merci encore à ShanaStoryteller pour avoir écrit cette histoire.


End file.
